Outer walls of high-rise buildings in cities are exposed to wind, rain and sun all year round, and dust in the air will attach to the surface thereof. For the overall image of the city, a new industry has sprung up in the modern metropolises, a cleaning industry for outer walls of high-rise buildings. In general, personnel engaged in such an industry are workers professionally trained for at height operations, who perform detergent spraying and dust and dirt washing work on outer wall surfaces of buildings, moving up and down using a safety rope.
Since the workers operating at height use the safety rope to do the outer wall cleaning work, there is a great risk of danger. In order to reduce the risk, robots for cleaning a wall body have appeared recently; however, it is difficult to solve the problem of how to attach the wall body cleaning robot to the wall body. Although the principle of vacuum adhesion can be used for common glass outer walls, the difficulties in release and movement remain, and there is virtually no solution for ordinary wall bodies.